Valientes - 4 Reto HhT 2013
by nadiaMonster
Summary: Harry y Hermione deben aprender a ser valientes, y es que cuando luchas contra el mundo para defender lo que amas no te queda de otra, o peleas o te condenas a una vida llena de infelicidad.


**Hola a todos! Bueno aquí me tienen de nuevo, y sé que debería traer actualización de Bittersweet pero se presentó esto... un reto xD y como me gusta estresarme pues tuve que anotarme xD**

**El reto fue "Con sabor a limón" del grupo Harmony hasta la Tumba, en el siguiente link pueden encontrar los demás ones que participan y si gustan pueden votar por el mío, o por cualquiera de los demás, el punto es que lean y se diviertan un rato :)**

** s/9662988/1/4-RETO-HHT-2013-CON-SABOR-A-LIM%C3%93N **

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, todo es de JK Rowling, si fueran míos ese epílogo que todos conocemos jamás hubiera salido a la luz.**

**Dedicación: Porque tengo que hacerlo, ya que Jesse Ain Benjamin, alias el padre de mis hijos (?) me ayudo bastante en la inspiración de éste one, así que va totalmente dedicado para ti! espero que te pases por lo menos, mal hombre xD te amo.**

**Debo agradecer especialmente a JaNnYtA, ya que beteo este one y arreglo esos errores feos que tenía por ahí xD muchas gracias :)**

* * *

**Valientes**

La noche es fresca, fría, sabes que se avecina una nevada, lo observas todo mientras tú te encuentras en aquella oscura habitación. Podías caminar unos pasos y encender la luz, o simplemente podías hacer uso de tu varita e iluminar el lugar pero, no tenías muchos ánimos de hacerlo.

Así que ahí te quedaste, parada en aquella ventana observando el cielo mientras esperabas.

Mentirías si dijeras que no estabas nerviosa, lo estabas, y mucho, después de todo él se había marchado ya hace una hora, la verdad jamás pensaste que eso les pasara justo ese día, justo en ese momento.

Suspiraste y en ese momento la puerta se abrió.

Tuviste miedo de dar la media vuelta, tuviste miedo de ver su rostro, sabías que cualquier cosa que ese par hubiera hablado, eran problemas. Escuchaste unos pasos y segundos después unas conocidas manos se posaron sobre tu cintura, te sorprendiste un poco al sentir que él te abrazaba, aun así, sin voltearte correspondiste a su abrazo, tomaste con fuerza esos brazos mientras sentías su aliento cerca de tu nuca.

— Te amo tanto.

Sus palabras no te tomaron por sorpresa, después de todo era la verdad, él te amaba, así como tú lo amabas a él, sonriendo como una completa idiota suspiraste una vez más.

_Diciembre 1997_

_Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que Ron los había abandonado, sabías que tu humor cambiaba a una velocidad tan alarmante, que Harry no se molestaba más en tratar de entenderte, no lo culpabas, no después de que pasaras los primeros días llorando por el abandono de aquel ingrato pelirrojo y después maldiciéndolo a los cuatro vientos; y es que, muy al contrario de lo que pudiera pensar Harry, lo que en verdad te tenía así, era el saberte traicionada por aquel chico que consideraste tu amigo, el cual en cierto momento viste como algo más que un amigo. ¿Ahora? Ahora no estabas segura de nada, no sabías si podías querer estar con alguien que abandonaba la causa a la primera oportunidad que tuviera._

_Y por otro lado estaba Harry._

_Al pensar en el moreno no pudiste evitar suspirar y preocuparte; sabías que no dormía, sabías que se culpaba por el abandono del ingrato de Ronald, quisiste hablar con él y decirle que él no tenía la culpa de nada, pero hasta ahora no habías tenido la oportunidad. Temías por él, sabías que no estaba bien y tú te sentías una completa inútil por no poder aligerar su carga un poco._

_El libro que tratabas de leer cayó en ese momento de tus manos, estabas tan perdida en tus pensamientos que no te habías percatado de la hora; hace un rato que no habías visto a Harry por estar vigilando fuera de esa tienda que había sido su hogar por meses._

_Suspiraste y poco a poco te pusiste de pie, ya era hora de comer algo, además de que no te gustaba dejar mucho tiempo a tu amigo solo. Entraste a la tienda y lo primero que viste fue a Harry jugar con el libro que se suponía debería estar leyendo. Verlo así, tan despreocupado e irresponsable como siempre te hizo sonreír, y es que, por muy mal que estuvieran las cosas, Harry en cierto modo seguía siendo él, y eso te gustaba tanto que te encontraste sonriendo ante tal escena._

_Siempre te había unido un cariño especial hacia aquel moreno, y ahora, solamente se tenían el uno al otro. Te gustaba saberlo, te gustaba saber que pasara lo que pasara Harry no te iba a abandonar, porque él; él no era Ronald._

_En ese momento Harry levantó la vista y te sonrió con cariño, en un segundo estuvo a tu lado y te abrigaba con la cobija que él había estado usando. Habías olvidado por completo el frío que habías sentido hasta hace unos momentos. Aquél gesto por parte del moreno, logró que tu corazón latiera en un ritmo un tanto irregular._

_Era extraño._

— _¿Hermione?_

_Parpadeaste, hasta ese momento no habías notado que Harry tenía rato hablando, te habías perdido completamente en tus pensamientos._

— _¿Si?_

_Ante tu respuesta y tu evidente desconcentración, Harry comenzó a reír y por algún extraño motivo el sonido de su risa hinchó tu pecho y te hizo sentir… feliz. Te gustaba mucho estar al lado de aquel chico. Lo veías tan natural. Tan necesario._

— _¿Te decía que si tienes hambre? Hace un rato hice la cena, vamos, tienes que alimentarte._

_Que tu amigo te tratara con ese grado de preocupación, logró, sin razón aparente, que tus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas; y es que, ahí estaba la principal diferencia entre Harry y Ronald; no es que quisiera compararlos, cada uno tenía sus defectos y sus virtudes, pero si de algo estabas segura, era que Harry jamás te iba a dar la espalda, él iba a estar ahí para ti, pasara lo que pasara._

_Y entonces tus hormonas, o lo que fuera, hicieron de las suyas._

_Un sollozo escapó de tu garganta y en un instante te encontraste en los brazos de un sorprendido Harry que sin parar de preguntarte que pasaba, te abrazaba con fuerza. No contestaste, te quedaste ahí, en los brazos de tu amigo sintiendo que era el ancla que te mantenía unida al mundo, que era la fuerza que te permitía despertarte cada mañana aun cuando tu subconsciente se negaba a seguir viviendo esa pesadilla; porque lo hacías por él, lo hacías por ti, lo hacías por el mundo entero. Pero de algo estabas segura, si Harry no estuviera a tu lado, si hubiese sido Harry el que se marchara y no Ronald, tú no tendrías motivos para seguir aquella batalla que en ocasiones sentías perdida._

_Y las palabras brotaron de tus labios sin que pudieras hacer algo por detenerlas, salieron de lo más profundo de tu corazón._

— _Nunca me dejes Harry, nunca lo hagas._

_Harry te abrazó con más fuerza y deposito un tierno beso en tu frente, sabías que sonreía, aun sin verlo sabías que lo hacía, y es que, eso pasaba cuando conocías tan bien a alguien que era posible comunicarse sin palabras con él._

— _Nunca lo haré, Hermione, nunca._

Mientras recordabas aquella vieja promesa hecha hace tantos años acariciabas casi sin pensar aquellos brazos que tan segura te hacían sentir, él había mantenido su promesa, él había estado ahí contigo en esos momentos donde nadie más se atrevió o quiso acompañarte.

Llevaban rato en esa posición sin hablar, no era incómodo pero sabías que estabas retrasando las cosas, tenías que saber qué había pasado, tenías que saber de qué habían hablado, tenías que dar la vuelta y enfrentar aquella batalla con él, esa batalla que hace tiempo habían iniciado juntos. Pero una parte de ti te pedía que no lo hicieras, aquella noche llevabas soñándola tantos años… era injusto que _él_, los hubiera visto aquel día. Y es que, lo sabías, que _él_ los hubiera visto era lo peor que les pudo haber pasado.

Suspiraste.

Tenías que ser valiente.

Reuniste toda la fuerza que tenías y te diste media vuelta; al ver aquél rostro y ver lo que le habían hecho, sentiste la furia recorrer cada rincón de tu cuerpo, apretaste los puños con fuerza y unas ganas increíbles de golpear a alguien llegaron a tus puños.

— Lo voy a matar.

Una inesperada risa se escuchó por la habitación, sin entender la gracia del asunto interrogaste con la mirada a aquél que era el dueño de tu corazón.

— No lo harás.

— Pero…

— No ésta noche.

— Harry…

— No ésta noche, Hermione.

Mordiste tu labio y negaste con la cabeza, aunque sabías que no era el momento, esas ganas de matar a aquel que le había hecho eso al rostro de Harry, no se iban.

Lo había golpeado.

Pudiste ver el golpe debajo de su ojo izquierdo comenzando a hincharse.

Harry te abrazó con fuerza y sentiste su aliento en tu oído.

— No pienses en eso, Hermione, no hoy.

Tenía razón e hiciste un esfuerzo sobrehumano para olvidar el incidente, cerraste los ojos y te concentraste en Harry, en su cuerpo junto al tuyo, en su aroma, ese que tanto amabas.

— Bésame.

Supiste que Harry había sonreído, y sabías que no se iba a negar tu petición, sabías que él lo deseaba y necesitaba tanto como tú. Eso era lo bueno de conocer a la persona que amabas, eso era lo bueno de ser almas gemelas.

Poco a poco Harry se fue separando de ti, sentiste sus manos recorrer tu rostro, sentiste sus caricias bajar hacia tu cuello, y notaste como te veía, con cariño, amor, adoración y deseo.

— Lo que usted ordene, señora.

Sin perder tiempo y sonriendo de medio lado, Harry se inclinó hacia ti. Y es que, aunque tú llevaras tacones él siempre sería más alto que tú; a decir verdad adorabas eso.

El primer contacto fue lento, Harry se limitó a posar sus labios sobre los tuyos, deseando más abriste los labios dándole total acceso, pero él no lo aprovechó. Como si fuera parte de una tortura, el moreno comenzó a pasear su lengua sobre tus labios lentamente, logrando que la frustración hiciera acto de presencia. Lo necesitabas, lo necesitabas ahora. Un gruñido escapó de tu garganta. Ante tu inusual reacción, Harry comenzó a reír.

— Harry.

— ¿Sí?

Una vez más él rozó tus labios con aquella boca que tanto necesitabas.

— ¡Bésame!

Algo debió ver en tu rostro, ya que fuiste perfectamente consciente de cómo la verde mirada de Harry se oscurecía, y sin perder el tiempo se lanzaba sobre tus labios para ahora besarte enserio, con urgencia, con deseo, casi con desesperación. Abriste la boca y ahora él sí que aprovechó tu invitación. Sentiste la tibia y húmeda lengua del moreno jugar con la tuya, comenzaron una danza que estaba llena de deseo, de pasión, sentiste la necesidad de estar con él, recorrer cada rincón de tu cuerpo.

Tu respiración se fue haciendo cada vez más irregular, el oxígeno se hizo necesario y fue por eso que se separaron.

— Ese fue un buen beso, señor Potter.

— Tuve una buena maestra.

Sin poderlo evitar ambos rieron, ya que sabías que él se refería a ti. En ese instante un movimiento en la ventana captó su atención, fue entonces que se percataron que la nieve había comenzado a caer. Así se quedaron, abrazados un buen rato mientras veían como la blanca nieve iba cubriendo poco a poco el suelo, era indescriptible la paz y felicidad que sentías en ese momento, tenías que aceptarlo, hubo un momento que creíste jamás poder a sentir algo así. Y mucho menos con él.

La realidad te llegó de golpe, la sentiste abrirse paso por ese sueño que ahora vivías… tantas cosas iban a cambiar a partir de ese momento…

Harry notó tu cambio de humor y supo enseguida qué te pasaba. Te abrazó con fuerza.

— Todo estará bien.

Sonreíste mientras lo estrechabas con fuerza. Le creías, después de todo él jamás te había mentido, incluso le habías creído esa mañana cuando te dijo que te veías hermosa en aquel sencillo vestido blanco.

Tenías que aceptarlo, jamás imaginaste que tu vestido de novia fuera así, pero las cosas habían pasado así por algo y tenías que aceptarlo.

_Febrero 2002_

_La sonrisa que llevaba horas en tu rostro estaba comenzando a cansarte, y no es que te sorprendiera, era normal que una sonrisa tan falsa comenzara por aburrirte. Pero no tenías otra opción, después de todo ese día te habías comprometido y tenías que estar feliz… o al menos eso era en teoría._

_La única verdad era que estabas destrozada, y todo empeoró cuando le dieron la noticia a Harry, aún podías sentir su mirada en tu rostro, aún podías palpar el enojo y la furia que emanaba hacia ti cuando te abrazó. Y no lo culpabas, él tenía razón, te sentías tan mal…_

_Y es que no era culpa de Harry pensar que su relación iba a prosperar, aun cuando fuera un engaño hacia Ron, aun cuando compartieran la cama a escondidas, aun cuando se amaran en secreto, él creyó que todo iba a salir bien. Pero no iba a ser así. Aquél día Ron se había propuesto y tú no pudiste negarte. Después de todo, eso era lo que el mundo esperaba._

_Y ahora ahí se encontraban, en la puerta de tu casa con Ron queriendo entrar a festejar en privado. Con la mayor educación que pudiste le dijiste que estabas agotada y que otro día sería. Él por supuesto se molestó pero no insistió._

— _Tendremos toda una vida para esto._

_Sonreíste y te despediste del que de ahora en adelante sería tu prometido._

_Una vez que cerraste la puerta y estuviste en la seguridad de tu hogar, las máscaras cayeron. Una mueca de dolor y tristeza se apoderó de tu rostro y sin encender las luces fuiste a sentarte al sillón más cercano. Fue entonces que notaste no estabas sola._

_No fue necesario encender las luces para saber de quien se trataba. Suspiraste profundamente y cerraste los ojos. Aquella iba a ser una noche larga; en un rápido movimiento encendiste las luces y entonces lo viste._

_Harry estaba en un rincón con el entrecejo fruncido y los labios apretados, estaba molesto; más que molesto, estaba furioso._

— _Llevo horas esperándote._

— _No creí que estuvieras aquí._

— _¿No? ¿En verdad creíste que iba a dejar pasar esto así como así?_

— _No hay nada que dejar pasar, se acabó Harry, esto se terminó._

_Te dolió en el alma decir aquello, sentías la agonía recorrer tu cuerpo, y eso se reflejó en tus ojos, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar y al sentirlas te recriminaste por débil._

_Te apresuraste a limpiarlas pero fue demasiado tarde, Harry las había visto y ahora había cambiado su semblante, se acercó a ti con el rostro lleno de preocupación. En un momento estuvo a tu lado y sin mirarte comenzó a hablar._

— _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me haces esto?_

_Te mordiste el labio, no sabías que contestar, así que dijiste lo primero que llegó a tu cabeza._

— _No pude evitarlo, Ron me lo pidió y simplemente no pude negarme._

_Tu respuesta arrancó una carcajada por parte de Harry, no volteaste a verlo ya que sabías que aunque reía, su rostro estaba deformado en una mueca de dolor que no podías soportar._

— _Lo siento Harry._

_Era lo único que podías hacer, no podías ofrecerle nada más, ya que, aunque lo amaras no podías darle un futuro a tu lado, el mundo ya había decidido y te había dejado con Ron, porque ese mundo a ustedes no los veía más que como hermanos._

— _Tu matrimonio está condenado al fracaso._

_Lo sabías, por supuesto que sí, pero aun así tenías que intentarlo, eso era lo que se esperaba de ti._

— _Es muy probable._

— _Sólo tienes veintitrés años._

— _Nunca se es demasiado joven para casarse._

— _No lo es, la edad no importa si estás enamorada, y tú no amas a Ron, tú me amas a mí._

_Sabías que la intención de Harry no era presumir, solamente estaba diciendo la verdad. Tú lo amabas a él, así como él te amaba a ti. Les había llevado tiempo darse cuenta y para cuando lo descubrieron era demasiado tarde._

— _Eso ahora no importa, ¿No lo ves, Harry? El mundo no nos quiere juntos, me llaman tu hermana cuando no compartimos la misma sangre, para el mundo que está allá afuera, no soy más que tu mejor amiga._

— _Al demonio con el mundo._

_Te dolía decir aquello pero solamente querías que él entendiera, si dejaban las cosas como estaban, todo sería más fácil para ambos. Pero supiste por el semblante de Harry que él no lo iba a aceptar, sabías que estaba por decir algo que iba a cambiar tu vida para siempre. Respiraste profundamente y esperaste._

_Harry se puso de pie de un brinco y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro como poseído, solamente tenías que esperar, pero tenías miedo de lo que fuera a decir, de la nada Harry tomó tu mano y te levantó también. Fue entonces que soltó la bomba._

— _Cásate conmigo, al demonio con Ron, con los Weasley, al demonio con todos, te amo Hermione Granger y quiero que seas mi esposa._

— _Pero… pero…_

_Tu titubeo debió desanimarlo pero no fue así, Harry te veía con seriedad esperando tu respuesta, tú no sabías qué hacer, ya habías aceptado tu destino, ya habías aceptado pasar tu vida junto a un hombre que no amabas, que Harry dijera eso ahora era… inesperado, y no sabías qué hacer._

— _Es una locura, Harry._

— _Lo es, es una locura pedirle matrimonio a la prometida de mi mejor amigo, es una locura ya que lucharemos contra el mundo, estoy dispuesto a dejarlo todo, a todos, no te cases con Ron, cásate conmigo, Hermione, sé valiente a mi lado._

_Sin esperar tu respuesta Harry se lanzó a tus labios y te besó con desesperación, al hacerlo sentiste que le entregabas la poca vida que creíste te quedaba ese día cuando habías aceptado casarte con Ron, sin poderlo evitar las lágrimas viajaron por tus mejillas. Harry te estaba pidiendo ser valiente, luchar contra ese mundo que los veía como hermanos… la pregunta era ¿Podías hacerlo? Amabas al moreno, lo hacías con todas las fuerzas de tu ser pero… era difícil, era complicado._

_En ese momento Harry te abrazó con fuerza sin dejar de besarte. Y entonces recordaste esa promesa que te hizo hace tantos años, él juro que jamás te dejaría, que siempre estaría contigo… si no aceptabas su propuesta, estabas condenando al fracaso ese juramento… y vamos, tenías que aceptarlo, tú sin él simplemente no podías ser feliz. ¿Qué importaba que el mundo no los quisiera juntos? ¿Qué importaba eso cuando se amaban como lo hacían?_

_Y entonces, tomaste una decisión._

— _Sí._

_Harry se separó de ti de golpe, viste en sus ojos la sorpresa y la felicidad, él no creía que le fueras a decir que sí. Aun así te gusto sorprenderlo, sonrieron por primera vez con sinceridad y se besaron como si no hubiera un mañana, después de todo, el día siguiente comenzaba su lucha, comenzaba su batalla para poder estar juntos._

Y ahí se encontraban, un año después de esa noche, un año después de que hubieras cancelado tu compromiso con el pelirrojo sin darle muchas explicaciones, un año donde lamentablemente habían tenido que seguir fingiendo ante el mundo ser solamente amigos; hermanos. Todo porque ese mundo seguía necio a verlos sólo como consanguíneos, pero un día simplemente no pudieron más, fue por eso que ese mismo día se habían convertido en marido y mujer, aun cuando no tuvieron la gran boda, ni los cientos de invitados, aun cuando se casaron en una simple y sencilla oficina del ministerio ante un juez que los veía con el entrecejo fruncido, aun cuando sus testigos fueron los empleados de aquella oficina, aun cuando sintieran que su boda era un secreto del cual nadie se tenía que enterar, aun cuando supieran que cuando saliera a la luz del mundo entero, ese mundo que los tachaba de hermanos los iba a despreciar eternamente; pero no importaba, esa noche nada importaba, así como tampoco importaba que ese día se hubieran encontrado a Ron y éste al verlos juntos hubiera atado cabos y les estuviera gritando por un poco más de media hora, no importaba que el pelirrojo se negara a escuchar explicaciones, no importaba la plática secreta que habían mantenido él y Harry, dónde lo único que sabías era que ese día habían dejado de ser amigos.

Te dolía saber que habían perdido la amistad con Ron, pero no podías hacer nada por evitarlo, ese era un sacrificio que estabas dispuesta a hacer por estar con Harry; Harry, tu esposo y futuro padre de tus hijos.

Viste como Harry sonreía por algo que no entendías.

— ¿Qué pasa, Harry?

— Solamente que te amo y adoro como suena el Potter con tu nombre.

— Potter, Hermione Potter.

Harry te besó una vez más y entonces supiste era tiempo de dejar de pensar en todo, ahora solamente importabas tú y él, tú, él, y su noche de bodas. Porque si bien era cierto no era la primera vez que estaban juntos, sí sería la primera noche que pasarían como marido y mujer.

Desconectaste tus preocupaciones, te concentraste en tu esposo y simplemente te dejaste llevar.

Harry pareció entender tu cambio de humor, ya que el beso que compartían hasta hace un momento se volvió cada vez más intenso, sentiste los labios de Harry jugar con los tuyos, sentiste su lengua sobre la tuya, sentiste sus manos bajar por tu espalda, por ese simple y sencillo vestido de novia.

Lo que pasó después de eso siempre lo verías como un sueño.

Harry comenzó a bajar más su mano, mientras lo besabas sentiste que acariciaba la parte baja de tu espalda; un escalofrío te recorrió de pies a cabeza. Necesitabas estar con él, y lo necesitabas ahora.

Y como siempre Harry Potter te leyó el pensamiento, ya que de la nada te tomó entre sus brazos y como era el sueño de toda novia, te llevó hacia la cama.

Te depositó con mucho cuidado en aquel suave colchón y entonces se desató el fuego.

Harry se subió sobre ti sin cargar todo su peso, por puro instinto abriste tus piernas para darle espacio; lo primero que hizo fue besarte, lo sentiste morder tu labio y mientras lo hacía, una mano fue viajando hacia el sur hasta llegar a tu talón, lentamente y como si aquello fuera una tortura, fue subiendo con cuidado por tu pierna, a cada roce de esa mano sentías que te quemabas. Sin dejar de jugar con tu lengua y una vez que llegó al inicio de tu vestido, lo escuchaste gruñir.

Con la respiración agitada te dijo unas palabras que te hicieron reír.

— Te ves hermosa en ese vestido, pero justo ahora lo odio con todo mí ser.

Para confirmar su declaración, Harry se puso de rodillas sobre la cama y con un delicado jalón te puso en la misma posición, y ahí se encontraban, cara a cara con la respiración entrecortada. Sin perder el tiempo Harry se lanzó hacia tu cuello y te sentiste desfallecer cuando la húmeda lengua del moreno comenzó a trazar un camino sobre esa parte de tu cuerpo que te volvía loca. Mientras lo hacía y sin perder el tiempo, sentiste las manos de tu hombre bajar por tu espalda y sin mucho cuidado bajar el cierre de aquel vestido que esa mañana con tanta ilusión te habías puesto. En un dos por tres aquel vestido fue a volar a algún lado de la habitación.

Escuchaste un jadeo y al ver los verdes ojos de Harry, notaste que se habían oscurecido por completo debido al deseo que sentía. Tragó saliva. Tú sabías lo que veía, ese día te habías puesto un sexy conjunto de lencería blanco que cubría lo justo y dejaba expuesto lo necesario, no eras de las que usaban ese tipo de prendas pero ese día era especial.

— Hermione…

Un gemido escapó de los labios del moreno cuando, en un inesperado movimiento llevaste tu mano hacia sus pantalones, deseabas saber que tan dispuesto estaba. No te decepcionó. Con una sonrisa en los labios descubriste que Harry estaba listo para ti, podías sentir a la perfección aquella dura erección.

Harry tenía la cabeza hacia atrás mientras disfrutaba de las caricias que le proporcionabas, fue al ver su cuello tan expuesto que sin poderlo evitar te lanzaste sobre él y depositaste besos sobre su cuello, lo escuchaste gruñir cuando, con tus dientes simulaste morderlo. Fue entonces que Harry se lanzó su peso sobre ti y te tumbo sobre aquella cama.

Presa del deseo, Harry tomo tus manos y llevándolas más arriba de tu cabeza, las dejó ahí haciendo la fuerza necesaria para impedir que las movieras. Sin poder hacer ningún movimiento, fuiste perfectamente consciente de como Harry se acomodaba entre tus piernas y aun con los pantalones puestos, comenzaba a moverse contra ti; al hacer eso, pudiste sentir a la perfección la dura erección de Harry chocar contra tu sexo. Aquel simple contacto arrancó un gemido de tu parte.

Fue cuando notaste que Harry aún traía mucha ropa encima. Pero no pudiste protestar, ya que en ese momento sentiste los labios del moreno bajar de tus labios a tu cuello y de ahí, trazar un húmedo camino con su lengua hacia tus pechos.

Aunque aún había tela de por medio, sentir la boca de Harry sobre tu endurecido pezón, fue tan intenso que no pudiste evitar retorcerte de pies a cabeza. Sentías el calor y la excitación extenderse por cada poro de tu piel. Liberando una de sus manos, tu ahora esposo la llevó hacia ese seno que ahora no estaba siendo atendido por su lengua, lo apretó con deseo, casi con desesperación.

Un fuerte gemido escapo de tus labios cuando Harry apretó con cuidado aquel punto tan sensible en tu pecho.

— ¡Por Merlín!

Escuchaste y sentiste como Harry reía ante tu singular comentario, una vez más se dirigió hacia tus labios, te besó con fuerza y mientras lo hacía, aquella mano que te había atendido tan bien comenzó a bajar hacia tu vientre. Te estremeciste mientras sentías aquella mano tocar tu piel. Fue cuando se detuvo sobre tu ropa interior que retuviste el aire.

Harry colocó su boca al lado de tu oído y habló.

— Créeme, Hermione, Merlín no tiene nada que ver en esto.

Mordisqueó el lóbulo de tu oreja y de un solo movimiento comenzó a acariciarte.

Si antes habías hecho ruido, eso no tuvo nada que ver con el gemido que escapó de tus labios cuando Harry comenzó a mover en círculos su mano sobre tu clítoris. Veías estrellas, y es que mientras lo hacía comenzó de nuevo con esa danza donde sus cuerpos chocaban, donde sentías la dura excitación de Harry rozar tu sexo.

Y aquello fue suficiente tortura para ti. Sin saber exactamente cómo y sacando fuerzas de algún lado, te liberaste del agarre de Harry y tomándolo totalmente por sorpresa, con unos cuantos giros revertiste la situación y ahora fuiste tú quien se encontró arriba del moreno.

La sorpresa de Harry fue evidente. Te veía con deseo mientras le sonreías lascivamente. Lo deseabas, lo necesitabas tanto…

Sin perder el tiempo y sabiendo que tu ventaja podía no durar nada, te inclinaste sobre él y sin mucho cuidado abriste la camisa que cubría su pecho. Cuando los botones salieron volando por todos lados, Harry trato de levantarse para besarte. Pero no se lo permitiste. Te sentaste a horcajadas sobre él y sin piedad alguna comenzaste a moverte sobre él. Eras perfectamente consciente de la erección de Harry, esa que se movía al compás de tus movimientos, esa que moría por ser liberada de aquellos estorbosos pantalones. Sin dejar de moverte te inclinaste hacia tu esposo y acercaste tus labios a los suyos, Harry trató de incorporarse para besarte una vez más pero no se lo permitiste, sin dejar de sonreír fuiste bajando tus labios hacia su pecho, donde ibas dejando besos por todos lados, trazando un húmedo camino con tu lengua hacia su abdomen.

Fue cuando llegaste al límite de su pantalón que te permitiste voltear a verlo. Los ojos de Harry estaban totalmente oscurecidos por el deseo. Sin dejar de observarlo depositaste un sólo beso debajo de su ombligo, ante esto, Harry expulsó el aire que evidentemente estaba reteniendo.

Sin esperar más abriste el botón de aquel pantalón y con la ayuda de Harry se deshicieron de aquella tela tan estorbosa. Fue entonces que viste el bóxer que Harry usaba esa noche.

No pudiste evitar reír, y es que una leyenda de "Gryffindor Pride" adornaba aquel bóxer color rojo escarlata.

En verdad, cómo amabas a ese hombre.

Sin perder el tiempo fuiste una vez más hacia arriba deteniéndote sobre la erección de Harry, esa que una vez más se encontraba atrapada, pero que era más que evidente. Sonriendo a Harry, llevaste tu mano hacia su miembro y acariciaste toda su extensa longitud. Él gimió y tú hiciste lo propio cuando lo imaginaste dentro de ti.

Sin deseos de esperar más, de un tirón te deshiciste también de aquel bóxer liberando por fin a Harry.

No pudiste evitar morder tu labio. Era perfecto. Y lo querías en tu boca.

Querías saborearlo, querías sentirlo, querías probarlo y volverlo loco, porque tú sabías lo mucho que le gustaba eso al moreno.

Y lo hiciste. Tu lengua probó, lamió y se adueñó del miembro de aquel chico que hace tantos años te había jurado jamás dejarte. Lo tuviste en tu boca, lo sentiste llenarte por completo, y mientras chupabas y saboreabas como si estuvieras probando una paleta, sentiste a Harry moverse inquieto debajo de ti, lo escuchaste gemir y gritar tu nombre, y eso te hizo sentirte poderosa, porque a partir de ahora serías solamente tú la que lo haría sentirse de esa manera.

Pero tu juego terminó más pronto de lo que hubieras querido, y es que Harry se incorporó de un sólo movimiento y lo mismo hizo contigo, estaban arrodillados en aquella cama y gracias a esto pudiste sentir la erección de Harry sobre tu estómago. Estaba tan preparada para ti…

Harry te besó con desesperación mientras tú le quitabas aquella destrozada e inservible camisa, él hizo lo propio quitándote la parte superior de tu conjunto de lencería, liberando así tus pechos que cayeron libres ante él. No perdió el tiempo, más pronto de lo que imaginabas atrapó uno con su boca y sentiste su tibia lengua trazar círculos y chupar tu pezón.

Aquello se sentía tan bien.

Gemiste de puro placer cuando lo sentiste estirar con los dientes el pezón que había chupado hasta hace un momento.

Te recostó una vez más y lo sentiste entretenerse un rato con tus senos, los tenías sensibles y cada lamida, beso o caricia por parte de Harry sentías que volabas. Pero fue cuando Harry bajó su mano y comenzó a acariciar tu sexo que perdiste la cordura. Aun con la tela de tu ropa interior de por medio, sentiste tu humedad y sabías que Harry también la sentía. Lo escuchaste gruñir.

Estabas tan preparada y dispuesta para él.

Y entonces, él bajó hacia tu sexo y su lengua continuó el trabajo que su mano hacía hasta hace un momento. Creíste que te ibas a volver loca, pero eso no fue nada comparado con lo que sentiste cuando Harry sin dejar de lamer, hizo a un lado aquella tela que tanto le estorbaba y usando uno de sus dedos te penetró.

Gritaste.

Harry gimió y tus caderas se comenzaron a mover hacia él, pidiéndole más.

Lo necesitabas ya.

Disfrutando de su tortura, Harry comenzó a mover su dedo un poco más rápido, entrando y saliendo mientras su lengua continuaba con su trabajo, no podías… no podías más. Sentías el orgasmo cosquillear en tu interior mientras Harry seguía penetrándote solamente con su dedo, y lamiéndote con su lengua. Lo sentías deslizarse dentro de ti con facilidad, tu humedad se lo permitía, sentías su agitada respiración sobre ti y eso arrancaba gemidos que simplemente no paraban.

La liberación llegó con tal intensidad que un grito de puro placer raspó tu garganta mientras con tus manos despeinabas los ya desordenados cabellos de tu esposo.

Tu agitada respiración poco a poco fue volviendo a la realidad, mientras lo hacías sentías que Harry depositaba tiernos besos sobre tu vientre, esto, sin dejar desatendido aquel punto que tanto placer te daba, lo acariciaba lentamente, despreocupadamente mientras te veía recuperar el sentido.

— Te amo tanto.

Y mientras lo decía aquella caricia que al inicio era despreocupada comenzó a tomar velocidad. Trazaba círculos y movía sus dedos de arriba a abajo, tu respiración comenzó a descontrolarse una vez más, tus gemidos comenzaron a llegar de nuevo mientras Harry, sin despegar la vista de ti continuaba acariciando aquel punto de tu anatomía que te hacía perder la cordura. Y entonces él se deshizo de tu ropa interior dejándote completamente desnuda ante él.

El verte así, logró que un gruñido casi animal se dejara escuchar por la habitación por parte de tu Harry.

— Te necesito ahora.

Rápidamente dirigiste tu mirada hacia la erección de Harry y supiste que era así, estaba listo, húmedo y dispuesto para ti.

— Hazme tuya.

Fue todo lo que necesitó.

Sin más preámbulos, de un solo movimiento te penetró y al hacerlo, ambos gimieron juntos, como siempre lo hacían.

Se quedaron así un momento, disfrutando de la sensación de estar unidos, de sentirse complementados, porque eso pasaba cuando hacían el amor, se sentían plenos; llenos.

Harry se inclinó hacia ti y te besó tiernamente. Viste en sus ojos la lujuria y el deseo, entonces mordiste su labio, eso fue suficiente para el moreno.

Salió de ti dejándote por un segundo vacía, pero no duró mucho, inmediatamente lo sentiste penetrarte de nuevo, llenándote una vez más, comenzó a moverse, lentamente primero, ganando velocidad poco a poco mientras ambos gemían con fuerza, con cada embestida te sentías más plena, mas satisfecha. Y su baile comenzó a ganar ritmo, velocidad, escuchabas el sonido que hacían sus cuerpos al unirse, escuchabas tus gemidos y los de Harry, y para ti fue el sonido más hermoso de ese planeta, sentías el sudor bajar por tu nuca mientras Harry seguía y seguía penetrando, una vez, dos veces, más y más veces. Por puro instinto levantaste una de tus piernas y la colocaste en el hombro de Harry, la siguiente embestida fue mejor, en esa posición Harry llegaba más profundo, lo sentías, te gustaba, y se lo demostraste gimiendo y pidiéndole más, y él te lo dio, comenzó a moverse más rápido, cada vez más rápido.

Pero tú querías el control ahora.

Un par de vueltas fue suficiente y entonces una vez más, te encontraste sentada a horcajadas sobre él. Harry entendió tu mensaje y te sonrió entregándote el mando. Te moviste un par de veces sobre el miembro de Harry, sintiendo como resbalaba con facilidad contra tu sexo, la sentías ahí, en tu clítoris ejerciendo la presión necesaria para hacerte gemir y desear más; entonces abriste un poco más tus piernas, te acomodaste en el ángulo correcto y de un sólo movimiento te penetraste con la dura erección de tu esposo.

Esa posición era incluso mejor, ya que ahora tú mandabas. Con Harry aun dentro de ti moviste tus caderas en círculos e incluso de hacia arriba, hacia abajo, fue entonces que colocaste tus manos sobre el pecho de Harry y tomando impulso levantaste tus caderas para después penetrarte una vez más.

Harry gimió ante el contacto.

Lo hiciste de nuevo, ahora con un poco más de fuerza. Veías tus senos brincar un poco por el movimiento que estabas realizando pero eso le gustaba a Harry, lo sabías, y como para confirmar eso, el moreno alzo sus manos y mientras tú tomabas impulso sobre su pecho, él acarició tus endurecidos pezones.

Gemiste.

Y eso logró que te movieras con más fuerza, con mayor velocidad. Tú tenías el mando, tú eras la que marcaba el ritmo, y tu ritmo era rápido, no querías perder ni un segundo del contacto con Harry, por eso movías tus caderas y te impulsabas de tal manera que Harry entraba y salía de ti cada vez más profundo.

Lo sentías ahí, en tu interior llenándote por completo, lo sentías ahí, entrando y saliendo de ti mientras sus cuerpos entraban en contacto y eso hacía que la excitación se extendiera por cada rincón de tu cuerpo.

Los gritos y gemidos se escucharon por aquel cuarto de hotel dónde Harry Potter y Hermione Potter, festejaban su noche de bodas, porque a partir de ese momento ese hombre era tuyo, así como tú eras de él, aún contra el mundo, aun contra todos.

Continuaron su danza, la continuaron por un rato donde ambos se entregaron por completo, fue cuando sentiste tu segundo orgasmo venir que Harry se incorporó de un movimiento y abrazándote con fuerza unió tu pecho al de él y con unas cuatro embestidas más y mientras gemía en tu oído ambos llegaron al clímax.

Tú gritaste su nombre y él gritó el tuyo mientras sentías su liberación llenarte por completo. Tu respiración era agitada así como era la de él, sentías tu corazón latir con fuerza en tu pecho mientras el sudor bajaba por tu espalda y por todo tu cuerpo. Harry se estremeció cuando suspiraste cerca de su oído.

Besaste su cuello y sentiste el sudor en su nuca. Y entones te fijaste en lo desordenado de su cabello, eso te hizo reír, apostarías que tu aspecto no era mejor. Pero no te importaba, no te importaba porque estabas con él, con el amor de tu existencia, con tu ahora esposo.

Siguieron unidos sin separarse y sin que Harry saliera de tu interior por un rato más, un rato donde Harry llevó una de sus manos a tus pechos y los acariciaba con dulzura, mientras depositaba besos sobre tus hombros y tú hacías lo propio en los de él, se quedaron ahí, abrazados y recuperando el control mientras se decían lo mucho que se amaban, lo mucho que se necesitaban. Se besaron mientras se hacían promesas de un futuro prometedor, de un amor que duraría para siempre, y es que, aunque sabían que lo que se les venía encima no era nada fácil, por lo menos se tenían el uno al otro, les esperaba una batalla pero eso ya lo sabían, después de todo, lucha es lo que obtenían los valientes.

Pero su recompensa era esa, estar al lado de la persona que amabas, compartiendo como nunca una noche de bodas, porque no había duda, una noche de bodas de personas valientes, era mejor que la de ninguna otra.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Y eso es todo por hoy ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Como notaron este género no es lo mío pero bueno, era un reto, y créanme sufrí mucho haha**

**Espero que me dejen un comentario para ver que les pareció y no se olviden de pasar a leer los demás del reto que están muy buenos :)**

**Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
